


Hiding In Plain Sight

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2021-01-13 23:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Reader lets comments get to her, making an insecurity grow.





	Hiding In Plain Sight

Y/N stares in the mirror, the frown on her lips growing the more she stares. It seemed like every shirt or dress she bought didn’t fit her, all do to her boobs. It had always been a struggle for her. Everything looked awkward on her due to her chest and she wasn’t the only one to notice. 

On Instagram, her comments were filled with how things didn’t look right on her. She had even gotten DM’s from more daring people who sent her pictures of models who had worn the same thing, telling her that it was how the item was supposed to be worn.

Sighing, she looks away from the mirror, not wanting to dwell anymore on it, when there was a party going on. Grabbing a cardigan, she puts it on, effectively hiding what she’s most insecure about, before leaving Colson’s room. 

She laughs, when Pete wraps his arm around her neck, pulling her into a weird hug. She wraps an arm around his waist, returning it. “Hey, Pete.” 

“Y/N! I didn’t think I’d see you.” He tells her, finishing his beer. 

“I always come to these.” She says, confused. 

He nods, “Yeah, but I meant alone. It seems like Colson is just always wrapped around you at these things.” 

“Have to be, so people get the hint.” Colson interrupts their conversation. 

He nods at Pete, who moves away from Y/N, much to the taller man’s delight. “I didn’t think you were coming downstairs.” Colson whispers in her ear, after he presses a kiss to her lips. 

“I got distracted.” She leans into him, when he wraps an arm around her waist. Y/N has to try not to laugh, when Pete makes a face and gesture as if to say, I told you so. 

She lets herself fade away, as Colson and Pete start talking about the movie they did. Recounting stories that haven’t been heard before, make other people join in. Wanting to hear all about what the two got up to. 

When Colson notices that she hasn’t said anything in awhile, he squeezes her waist. “You alright?” Looking at her, he finally sees what she’s wearing. “Why are you wearing a cardigan? You’ve got to be dying.” He makes a move to at least let hang open, but she jerked away from him. 

“I’m good. I’m going to go talk to Rook.” She says, spotting the shorter man, talking to someone with a bored look on his face. 

“Wait, Y/N.” He says, but before he can grab her wrist, she disappears into the crowd. 

“Rookie!” Y/N cheers, throwing her arms around him. 

“Hey! Are your drunk?” He asks, realizing what she’s doing. 

She nods, letting her head rest on his shoulder as she fake whines. “I had to many shots.” 

He gives a fake apologetic smile to the girl who was talking to him. “I’m sorry, but I need to get her some water and make sure she gets some sleep.” Before the girl can say anything, Rook starts walking himself and Y/N towards the kitchen. 

Reaching the room, they both burst into laughter. “Thank you for that.” 

“You helped me, by letting me help you.” Y/N tells him, waving away the thanks. 

Rook makes a noise. “Are mom and dad fighting?” 

“No.” She says, rolling her eyes at how she described them. “Sometimes he just doesn’t know when not to bring something up.” 

“Are we hiding out in the kitchen then?” Rook asks. 

She glances around, seeing what seems to be an unlimited supply of booze and food. “Might as well.” 

Colson finds them two hours later, sitting on the counter tops, a bowl of pretzels in between them as they laugh. “Have you guys been here the whole time?” 

They both nod. “I met a girl who wouldn’t leave me, so after Y/N saved me, we’ve been camping out.” Rook tells him, getting down from the counter. 

“I’ve been looking for you.” Colson tells her, making the smile drop from her face. 

She sighs, “I figured.” She goes to jump off the counter, but before she can, he moves to help her down. 

“I really don’t want you to get hurt.” He mumbles. 

She nods, grabbing his hand. 

Getting to his bedroom, Y/N can’t help but fall onto the bed, a sigh leaving her. “I love your bed.” 

He chuckles, closing the door behind him. “I know. You tell me that every time you spend the night.” He lays on the bed next to her, tugging at her cardigan. “What’s up with this?” 

“I just didn’t feel comfortable not wearing it.” 

He frowns, “Why not?” 

She moves so her mouth is pressed against his side, hoping that it will be muffled enough for him not to hear. “My chest, it’s weird.” 

Hearing her despite the muffling, he shakes his head. He maneuvers them both around, until she’s straddling him, her arms looped around his neck, while his hands rest on her hips. “Baby, I fucking love your chest. There is nothing weird looking about it.” Colson moves his hands, cupping her breasts. “I love these. I love touching them and I most definitely love looking at them. I don’t know why you don’t like your chest or maybe even why other people don’t. I just know that I love it.”

“To me, it looks weird and it always has.” She tells him, focusing on his face, instead of his hands are starting to move downwards again. 

“Fans probably haven’t helped either, right?” 

She nods, after a second. “Yeah.” 

It’s quiet between them for a second, before she laughs, feeling him squeeze her ass.  
“What?” 

“You may love my boobs, but your such an ass guy.” She tells him, shaking her head. 

He grins at her, happy that she seems brighter. “Hell yeah. I don’t get it as much as I want.” 

She shakes her head at him again. “You won’t ever change my mind.” 

“You said that the first time.”


End file.
